


Stark

by Fee_Verte



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Northern Culture & Customs, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fee_Verte/pseuds/Fee_Verte
Summary: A story generations of Starks told their children.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Stark

I will tell you now what has been told to me, it’s the same story that has been told to us since the beginning…

Once we didn’t rule this land, and the land was not peaceful. The Others had come down from their home in the Far North for reasons unknown to us. Humans and the Children of the Forest were slaughtered and had no way to defend themselves.

However, there was a woman with the name Stark who was greatly talented in several magical arts. She transformed herself into a wolf and began travelling northwards until she reached the palace of the King of the Others. She used magic to become invisible and sneaked into the King’s Bedchamber and seduced and laid with him. She stole his seed and ran away as far to the south as she could go.

In the South she raised her two sons, twins born from her and the King. Brandon Starkborn who looked like her, but with his father’s ice-blue eyes. Rickon Starkborn who looked like him, but with his mother’s kind grey eyes. They were even more talented in magic than both their parents could ever hope to be – their talents were many: great builders and great smiths and shapeshifters and many more.

Stark and her children came back to the North, eventually, and defeated the Others with their own weapons. When the Others had been driven North, the Starkborns built a Wall of Ice to keep them out and a castle as their home.

When Stark died, her sons interred her in the deepest part of the caves under their castle. The Starkborns married and had children of their own, who came to be known first as the House of Starks, then the House Stark. The Starkborns died and were laid to rest alongside their mother, and all the Starks who followed them were laid there as well.

Eventually the Starks ruled over the North and the land was peaceful and the people prospered.

…This is story of where we come from. Remember it well and tell it to all your children as you have heard it from me.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://feeverte.tumblr.com/)


End file.
